List of Tokyopop publications
Books published in English by Tokyopop Manga :Besides the abbreviated list below, many titles may be found within Category:Tokyopop titles. At various times in its history, Tokyopop has published books under the Pocket Mixx, Mixx Manga Premium Edition, Chix Comix, TOKYOPOP manga, and TOKYOPOP imprints. Popular shonen manga series Popular shōjo manga series Popular seinen manga series Popular josei manga series * Happy Mania * Tramps Like Us (Kimi wa Petto) Manhwa Manhua * Digimon Original English-language manga Original German-language manga * Gothic Sports * Plastic Chew (released in Germany as Prussian Blue) * Yonen Buzz Novels Cine-Manga Picture books * Stray Sheep Soundtracks * Chrono Trigger Official Soundtrack * Final Fantasy IV Official Soundtrack * Final Fantasy: N Generation - Official Best Collection * Final Fantasy: S Generation - Official Best Collection * Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection * Final Fantasy X: Official Soundtrack * Trigun Spicy Stewed Donut * Sonic adventure 2 soundtrack Anime licensed in English by Tokyopop * Brigadoon TV-PG * Great Teacher Onizuka TV-PG/TV-14 * Initial D TV-PG * Marmalade Boy TV-PG * Psychic Academy TV-PG * Rave Master FV * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School V * Reign: The Conqueror TV-14 * Saint Tail TV-Y7 * Spring and Chaos TV-PG * Vampire Princess Miyu TV-14 Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling Tokyopop has also produced a number of Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling (FMW) videos in the US. So far they have produced 14 volumes featuring different matches from the now-defunct legendary wrestling organization. http://www.tokyopop.com/S-1073/ *Volume 1- FMW: The Legend Dawns *Volume 2- FMW: King of the Death Match *Volume 3- FMW: Crash and Burn *Volume 4- FMW: Total Carnage *Volume 5- FMW: Ring of Torture *Volume 6- FMW: Torn Shreds *Volume 7- FMW: Yokohama Deathmatch *Volume 8- FMW: Flying Assassin *Volume 9- FMW: International Slaughter House *Volume 10- FMW: The Judgement *Volume 11- FMW: The Enforcer *Volume 12- FMW: War Attrition *Volume 13- FMW: Rule The Asylum *Volume 14- FMW: Final Encounter Vol 1-6 contain scripted commentary with Eric Gellar and John Wantanabe hosting and doing play-by-play, the volumes also have alternate Japanese commentary. Vol 7-14 replaces Eric Gellar with Dan Lovranski and the extra Japanese commentary is removed aside from the DVD extras. Books published in German by Tokyopop Manga Manhwa * Ami, Queen of Hearts * ArchLord * Ark Angels * Banya * Crazy Love Story * Demon Diary * Devil's Bride * Die 11. Katze * Die Legenden vom Traumhändler * Faeries' Landing * Fantamir * I.N.V.U. * King of Hell * Kumiho * Legend * Les Bijoux * Love Virus Manhua * Bye Bye Baby! * Comic Schule * The Flower Ring * Sweet As Candy * White Night Melody Original English-language manga * @Large * A Midnight Opera * Bizenghast * Dramacon * I Luv Halloween * Peach Fuzz * ShutterBox * Sokora Refugees Original German-language manga * Gothic Sports * In The end * Iscel * Krähen * Life Tree's Guardian * Manga-Fieber * Sketchbook Berlin * Struwwelpeter: Das große Buch der Störenfriede * Struwwelpeter: Die Rückkehr * Tränen eines Engels * Yonen Buzz Books published in Japanese by Tokyopop Manga * * Cine-Manga * ''Star Wars Episodes I–VI * References Category:Tokyopop